Ice Age The series
by WWE fan 2678
Summary: Set right after the first movie ended this follows the advanture's of manny, Diego, Sid and two new characters Darak and Snow finding love, healing wounds and having fun
1. Chapter 1

**Ice Age- The series**

Episode 1- Cutting through the ice 

Summary: As the herd start to travel south Diego's injured paw starts to become a problem to such a point that he is unable to hunt, . Will they be able to make south? Or will them parish in the snow

(Disclaimer I don't own anything to do with ice age or the charters but I do own my characters Darak and snow)

(Carma starts off with a bird's eye view looking down at our ice age hero's)

(Voice over actor speaking)

Mourning on the cold icy mourning and our ice age heroes were on the way south towards the migration although they were tired and a little brushed from they recent battle with Diego old pack they were in high spirits and had managed to convinced member of Diego's pack to come with them

(Carma zoom's in on the other Male sabre walking next to Diego)

Darak looked up slightly and you plainly see the u shaped scar just under his chin that he got when he was tracking a rabbit and slipped on a human spear that cut him under his check. He has a similar build to Diego only he has darker orange fur

(Voice other)

And the beautiful but strong snow who had been traveling with many since she meet him

(Camera's zoom out of Darak and zoom in on snow)

Snow yawned slightly never really getting used to getting up early she shook her head from side to side slightly shaking a bit of snow of her head and your could plainly see how deep blue eyes that seemed to shine in the daylight and become you. She lighter orange fur then even Diego almost blinding in the snow

(Voice over)

What awaits our braze hero's as they travel towards the migration routes only time will tell join us and found out

_A snowstorm covers the screen slightly and slowly starts to spell out the words ''Ice Age- The series'' And the camera zoom's back to the our ice age hero's _

Manny walked through the snow slightly his feet crunching through the snow and sighed turning back noticing that Diego was falling behind again ''Hey Diego you all right back they'' he asked

Diego winched slightly and growled under his breath he was getting sick of that question he knew many was just looking out for him but still how many times can he answer he looked up at him ''Yeah I'm good'' he said and keep it on limping forward

Snow rolled her eyes slightly ''males and they foolish pride'' she muttered slightly and surged slightly

Darak looked at Diego and shook his head then turned to manny ''Hey manny right'' he asked looking up at him

Manny looked down at the sabre and frowned slightly not really pleased that he was with them when not too long ago he was fighting against them with his Soto ''Yeah what do you want'' he demanded looking down at him

Darak looked back at Diego and then back up at manny ''I think we might need to take a break as much as he would like to pretend'' he said and nodding to Diego limping forward slower and slower ''that he's not hurt he is'' he said

Snow looked confused and frowned ''your point being'' she demanded not seeing any point so far '' if he doesn't want help we can't force it on him'' she said

Darak turned away from manny to look at him and frowned slightly and shook his head ''he want ask for help because that's how he is'' he said and surged ''let's just take a break and I'm sure you could use a rest from carrying that around'' he said to manny nodding to Sid snoring on his back

Manny sighed and looked up a Sid snoring like a baby and turned back to the tiger and nodded ''All right then we'll take a break when we get to that cave'' he said and nodded to a small cave but bigger enough to fit all six of them in

Darak looked at the cave and nodded ''all right I'll go tell Diego then'' he said and started to walk back to him ''hey stumpy'' he greeted with a small grin

Diego growled lowly and gave him a death glare ''funny'' he said and winched as he limped forward again

Darak sighed as he watched him struggled normally when he was Soto's pack he wouldn't care seeing as everyone in that pack looked out for number one apart from when hunting or when Soto gave an order but since he had been traveling with them he was being to think more highly about the sabre ''Anyways I came back here to tell you that manny said we're going to be taking a break when we get to that cave'' he said

Diego nodded slightly silently relived ''Ok'' he said and keep it on walking silently through the snow

_Darak stopped and watched as Diego walked past and sighed slightly and started to walked slowly behind him _

(Camera fads out slowly and turns to look behind out ice age hero's and you plainly see two black shadow's silently watching them and quickly running away before you can get a look at they face's)

Screen fads to black and then reapers' in the cave with our hero's as they settle down a much needed rest

Sid yawned snacking his lips slightly and looked around and started to walk forward not realising he was still on manny back and crashed right on top of Diego ''Oh hey Diego….did anyone tell you that you soft fur'' he said stroking Diego's orange fur

Diego growled and stood back up causing Sid to fall hard back on the ground ''How many time's Sid do not touch the fur'' he said annoyed and winched when he again put too much pressure on his paw

Darak watched them and chuckled slightly ''right I'm going to go hun-'' he started but then noticed Sid and manny looking at him ''for a walk be back soon'' he said and started to walk out of the den

''Nice save'' Snow muttered sarcastically to him as he walked past her

Darak rolled his eyes slightly and turned back to Diego and nodded slightly clearly saying that he would catch him something to

Diego looked shocked slightly and little uncomfortable and nodded back not to use to having real friends yet and wasn't sure how to react

_Camera follows Darak as he walks out of the cave and then zoom's out and turns back to the rest of our ice age hero's _

Snow yawned and stretched out slightly and she layed down ''when we're waiting Diego come on tell us how come you asked Darak to come back after we left the baby with his parent's'' she asked curious

Diego layed down in one corner of the cave and yawned slightly a little taken a back with Snow's Question '' I don't know I just through he could help us out and you know he was my pack mate'' he started

''Yeah but your pack didn't really come off as very loyal to each other they seemed to be only intested in the own self'' Snow said still a little confused

Diego surged slightly trying to get off this subject before it made him more uncomfortable then it already did ''call it a moment of weakness besides he did try and help me when I was facing Soto'' he said and surged once more ''so I figured he desired a chance to get something better'' he said

''So what was he like when he was with you in the pack'' Snow asked

''You seem to be really intested in Darak snow'' Sid grinned slightly and walked closer to her ''I think someone is in l-'' he started but stopped when snow growled slightly he gurgled and stepped back slightly ''just kidding'' he laughed nervously and sat back down

''With him please you have to kidding I'm just curious since we are going to be traveling together now'' Snow said then turned back to Diego ''so come on Diego spill'' she said looking at the male tiger

Diego sighed and looked uncomfortable again looking around noticing everyone in the cave was looking at him ''I don't know really kind of like I am I guess distant, didn't really speak to anyone in the pack all that much, didn't like to be in the centre of attention apart from all that he was ok I guess'' he said

Snow nodded slightly and went to put her head down slightly

''But while we're on the subject Snow how did you and manny end up traveling together'' Sid asked grinning clearly over his last scare with snow

Manny looked up and smiled slightly at the memoire slightly and turned back to snow waiting to hear what she had to say

Snow looked up at Sid and chuckled slightly ''funny story well I was off hunting one day I had just left my pack and I was looking for some easy prey so I spotted something in the distance so I started to run after it without a second through when a bumped into mister hairy over they'' snow grinned and nodded to manny

''Hey'' Manny said

_Sid, Diego and snow started to laugh together with manny frowning at them but after a while even he started to chuckle slightly _

''And we just seemed to get along so when I asked if I can hang around with him for a while he agreed I think he secretly wanted the company anyways'' snow teased manny slightly then put her head back down

Diego put his head back down looking out of the cave noticing that a snowstorm had started up while they had been talking ''Darak still not back yet'' he asked mostly to himself

Snow looked out of the cave and surged slightly ''I guess he is still looking for food you know what it's like in the winter Diego food gets harder to find'' she said

Sid looked out of the cave concerned for the dark furred sabre ''shouldn't we go look for him he could be lost or trapped or-'' he started

Manny rolled his eyes slightly not really caring all that much about the where about of the Darak ''will you relax Sid he probley is held up somewhere waiting out the storm he'll be back in the mourning'' he said and yawned slightly ''anyway it can wait until mourning we better get some sleep'' he said started to close his eyes and drifted off into a light sleep

''Yeah don't worry I bet you by mourning he be back acting like nothing ever happened'' snow smiled at Diego and Sid and started to close her eyes

Diego nodded slightly and started to put his head down and noticed Sid looking out of the cave again and sighed slightly ''look Sid don't worry he'll be back by mourning'' he said to him

Sid yawned slightly and stretched ''your right anyway goodnight Diego'' he said and went to a boulder in the cave and curled up to sleep

''Night Sid'' Diego said and yawned and put his head down and started to drift off into a light sleep

_Cut to Darak laying down under a tree slightly and sighed _

''Well it's not as warm as the cave but at least it's something'' Darak muttered to himself and was about to put his head down and go to sleep when he heard movement and he jumped back up on his feet ''Who's out there'' he demanded growling slightly ''I'm warning you I'm in no mood for games'' he snarled

_Cut to the blackness right in front of Darak and you can plainly see two sets of shining green eyes in darkness _

Who are you'' Darak demanded

The figures just chuckled slightly ''Run, run kitty, kitty as fast as you can'' he said and they chuckled again ''we'll be coming for all soon'' the chuckled again and disappeared in the darkness

Darak stood they confused and shook his head ''what in the world was that'' he muttered and layed back down

(The carma fads to the black and it fad's to credits)

_Next time on Ice age _

''_I'm telling you I saw something or someone last night'' Darak said to manny _

''_And I'm telling you that you were dreaming ant you a little old to be getting this scared for nightmares'' manny said annoyed _

_Cut to snow and Diego_

''_I'm concerned about Darak he seems to be losing he keeps seeing things that ant they'' snow said'' Snow said _

_Darak winched slightly and turned to look at Darak in the distance _

_Cut to Darak on his own running out of a cave bumped into figures _

''_What are you'' he asked _

_(well I hope you guy's enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it please r&r and tell me what you think )_


	2. Trouble in the herd

**Ice age- The series **

Episode 2: Trouble in the herd

Episode summary: Mourning break's on the second day as a herd and trouble seems to be coming for a direction's for them as a near fatal fall for manny will crossing a bridge cuts them off from the quickest way to the migration route they only choice is to go the long way around. But with Diego's bad paw and Darak increasing questionable sanity as of late can they herd make to the migration in one piece? Only time will tell

Disclaimer: I don't own ice age or any of the characters in the ice age franchise what I do own is my characters Darak, snow ^^

Authors notes: A big thanks you to Kayla Destroyer who has become the first reviewer for this fan fiction ya Kayla the cookies are in the mail lol and to answer your question yeah I am kind of writing this like a TV series, but I don't know if I'll keep doing the voice over thing.. id don't know but anyway since I haven't really seen an ice age fan fiction like this I thought I would give it a try as for those mysterious black figures. (Looks around slightly then turns back to Kayla) I would tell you but I'm afraid they've kidnaped me and said they would steal all my cookies if I told you they identity so I'm afraid I'm stuck ^^. Anyhow back to the fanfic keep those reviews coming peeps good or bad

(Carma Zoom's out to give off a bird's eye view of the cave and the surrounding area you can plainly as the carma travels along you can see a beautiful waterfall overlooking a forest and just on the Harrison the ocean. The Carma fads to the black and returns to our ice age hero's sleeping in the cave)

Manny opened his eyes slightly the early morning light blinding him for a moment as he waited for his eyes to get used to the light he listened to see if the snowstorm had passed over yet. He sighed in relief when he heard nothing but the early morning calls of passing birds he stood slightly and looked over at snow and Diego who seemed to be sleeping soundly he sighed slightly he didn't want to have to wake them up but he knew he had to if they were going to get to their new home any time soon. ''All right everyone we better get moving'' he said loudly and clearly

Snow was the first one to show signs of life yawing slightly stretching ''Is it really mourning already'' she mumbled slightly looking around at the cave watching as Diego started to slowly get up and Sid just sleep soundly. ''Come on Sid get up'' Snow said walking up to his rock

Sid snorted slightly and got up yawning ''all right I'm up I'm up'' he mumbled slowly getting off his rock snacking his lips loudly then yawned and stretched. ''How comes were getting up so early'' he asked tiredly

Diego looked at Sid and shook his head slightly ''were trying to get to the migration Sid remember it was YOUR idea after all'' he muttered and yawned also he couldn't believe that he slept so late in the day

Manny rolled his eyes as they all bickered almost themselves them something clicked in his brain and he looked around slightly. ''Hold on a sec where is Darak'' he asked looking at them

Diego looked around slightly then turned back to the others then turned to the cave entrance ''don't tell me he didn't come back last night'' he asked slightly worried about his friend although he wouldn't Amite it

Snow looked out of the den also a little worried ''look I'm sure it's nothing to worry about I mean come darak's a big boy and he can look after himself'' she said trying to calm down the situation

Manny nodded slightly and turned to Diego who was starting to limp his way to the cave entrance ''and where do you think you're going'' he asked

Diego kept on limping forward past manny ''I'm going to look for Darak'' he said simply and was just about to walk out of the cave when snow walked out in front of him blocking. ''Snow I'm fine get out of my way'' he said

Snow frowned and shook her head ''Diego you can barely walk as it is how far do you think you're going to get'' she demanded looking at him she grinned teasingly. ''Also who knew you cared about someone tough guy'' she said

Diego shook his head slightly uncomfortable by her comment ''I don't I'm only going to look for him because if it wasn't for me he wouldn't have gone out last night so I owe it to him to look for him'' he said and sighed. ''And I made it this far like this didn't I'' he finished

Snow sighed and chuckled looking at the floor slightly knowing that they was no point of agueing with him any longer ''you're really stubborn you know that…and you're not going on your own'' she said

Diego smiled slightly and nodded to her

''I'm in to'' Manny and Sid together

Diego turned back surprised at manny because as far as he knew manny couldn't stand Darak and he made no secret about it either

''I may not really like Darak all that much…but as much as I hate to Amite it he has done all right for us so far and he is a part of the herd after all'' Manny said quickly and started to walk out of the cave leaving everyone to stare at him in shock he turned to look back at them slightly. ''Well are we going or not'' he asked

''oo manny, manny'' Sid said with a grin running up to him

Manny sighed and looked back down at Sid ''yeah Sid what is it'' he asked

''Can I ride of your back'' Sid asked with the same grin of his face

''Let me think about that…no'' Manny said and started to walk off with Diego and Snow

''Aww why not please…you could make it my birthday present'' Sid said chasseing after them

(Carma zoom's out and starts to quickly travel across the icy land towards where Darak as this very moment was hunting a rabbit having already caught one for Diego)

_Diego slowly crept up slightly staying close to the ground trying to get as close as possible…when he suddenly pounced on the rabbit quickly ending its life with one bite of his powerful Jaw's_

Darak let go of the rabbit slightly ''that will have to do for now I just hope Diego likes rabbit…tough luck if he doesn't'' he muttered to himself as his stomach growled he had been unsuccessful in finding a meal for himself. ''oh well I guess I'm going to need to hunt again tonight….I better get back to the others'' he muttered to himself and went to pick up the rabbit again when he heard someone behind him. Thinking it was those Black figures again teased up ready to fight and turned around only come face to face with a smiling Sid. ''Sid…what are you doing way out here'' he asked shocked

''Why eals we were looking for you and I found you buddy'' Sid said and hugged him grinning. ''Man your fur is softer then Diego's do you know that'' she said grinning again

Darak growled slightly and nudged Sid away slightly with his paw ''as much as I'm thankful for you all to come looking for me please Sid I've told you not to touch'' Darak said and stood back slightly and looked up as manny, snow, Diego came up

''They you are, see I told you Diego they was no need to worry about'' snow said turning to Diego with a smug smile.

''I wasn't worried I was just a little concerned you know he is a part of this herd and all'' Diego muttered slightly then noticed the dead rabbit next to Darak and his mouth started to water slightly

Snow snorted slightly ''yeah right'' she muttered then noticed what Diego was staring and he stomach started to growl

Darak watched them chuckled and picked up the rabbit noticing the look of disgust that beliefly entered manny face but quickly replaced with a indifferent look he surged he knew manny didn't mean to cause offence. ''Hey you two go sorry this was all I could find so I hope you like rabbit'' he said putting in front of them slightly

_Diego and snow quickly said thank you and quickly started to eat the rabbit as manny and Sid walked slightly away not wanting to watch them eating_

(Time skip; Diego and Snow had just finished eating the rabbit and were licking they paws clean out of habit)

Snow grinned slightly ''man that was good thanks Darak'' she smiled and turned to him and then noticed that he hadn't eaten anything and blushed ''opps sorry were we meant to leave some for you'' she asked

Darak smiled slightly and shook his head ''Nah I had something to eat last night'' he lied '' I caught that for the two of ya'' he smiled and layed down licking his paw's slightly and looked up as manny and Sid walked back up to them

''How comes it took you so long to get back Darak I've never seem you take so long hunting even when there is less prey about'' Diego asked curiously

Darak surged ''well I would have been back soon but when the storm hit I had to find some cover and that's when I had some uninvited guest's'' he said remember the black figures and shuddered ''I don't know what they were but they were creepy'' he said

''Are you sure you didn't just dream this'' Manny asked not believing as word of this ''I mean if they were predators or something about then wouldn't we have seen track's when we were looking for you'' he asked

Darak frowned slightly ''no not if you didn't go past the tree where I was staying last night'' he said losing his temper slightly

Diego stood up slightly ''hey everyone calm down a little here'' he said confused as to why Darak was getting annoyed this quickly he turned to Darak. ''Darak we found your track's near the tree you were staying that's how we found you…but they was only your track's'' he said

Darak shook his head for side to side quickly ''no that's not possible I'm telling you I saw something last I'm not sure what but my guts telling me that were in danger'' he said

Manny sighed ''look Darak maybe you just thought you saw- '' he started

''Watch who yours calling a lair mammoth'' Darak snapped shooting up to his feet getting out his claws. ''I'm telling you I saw someone or something last night'' he said to manny

Manny frowned looking down at Darak ''and I'm telling you that you were dreaming ant you a little old to be getting scared from Nightmares'' he said annoyed

_Darak growled slightly _

''Ok Manny, Darak I think you should calm down'' snow said growing slightly concerned with the situation that was unfolding

Darak looked at her and at let out one more angry growl before trying away from manny ''I know what I saw and I was wide awake'' he said angrily

''You were dreaming get over it already'' Manny said annoyed

''enough'' Diego growled standing up slightly and walked over to the pair of them ''not one more out of the both of you'' he said annoyed and having enough of this argument between the both of them. He started to limp forward towards the migration ''now come on lets go'' he said

Manny grumbled under his breath slightly and started to walk forward just behind Diego he couldn't. ''Black figures yeah right what does he take me for'' he muttered to himself and keep it on walking

Darak grumbled slightly and keep it on walking making sure to stay at the back not really in the mood to talk with anyone at the moment

Hey ya Darak'' Sid grinned walking next to him slightly

Darak sighed slightly and turned to Sid ''hey Sid look I'm not trying to be rude or anything but I'm really not in the mood to talk'' he said

''Aww lighten up listen you want even know I'm here I can slip the lid down worry about Darak old buddy of mine'' Sid grinned slightly

Darak sighed slightly ''that will be the day'' he mumbled to himself and keep it on walking

Snow looked behind her at Darak and Sid and frowned she couldn't help but be a little concerned about Darak after he claims to have seen something that no one eals saw and doesn't leave any track's she sighed and walked over to Diego. ''I worried about Darak he see's things that ant they'' she talked/whispered to him

Diego winched and turned to Look at Darak slightly ''he'll be ok'' he said to her and kept on limping forward slightly

Snow frowned slightly and nodded not wanting to start an argument up with Diego seeing as they already had tension in the herd she didn't want to add to it but she wasn't so sure

''There's the ice bridge'' Manny said taking snow from her train of thought ''if we cross that it will take weeks off our journey'' he said

Diego nodded slightly and turned back to Darak who was just walking up ''you ok'' he asked looking at him

''Beside wanting to murder Sid yeah I'm good'' Darak said looking at the sloth who would not stop talking

''What'' Sid demanded innocently

Darak rolled his eyes slightly and turned to Diego slightly ''any way's I'm guessing we're crossing that bridge'' he said simply

Diego nodded slightly ''yep we'll take it slow all right guys '' he said looking at them and they nodded slightly surprised at Diego taking the role of leadership for the moment at least. ''All right then manny you and I'll go first since we're going to need more time crossing and then Sid and snow you'll cross after us and then finally Darak you cross last…everyone ok with that'' Diego asked looking around

_They all nodded slightly _

''Ok then manny we're up buddy'' Diego said and started to walk/limp towards the ice bridge next to manny

Darak watched them nervously having this strangest felling that something bad was just about to happen. He looked around slightly thinking he heard something… no he knew he heard something behind them.

_The black figures chuckled slightly between themselves chanting ''Kitty try's to run away and the betrayer try's to play leader let see if he can fly'' they chuckled again _

Darak stood forward slightly ''Diego stop'' he said not being able to hold it back again

Diego looked back confused slightly ''what for'' he demanded frowning slightly

Darak winched slightly and looked at everyone looking at him confused and concerned ''I've just got a real bad felling about that bridge I'm telling you it's not safe to cross get back quick'' he said

Manny rolled his eyes slightly ''let me guess the black figures did something to the bride I'm guessing'' he said sarcastically

Darak sighed and didn't know what to say and just put his head back down but then lifted his head back when he started to hear loud cracking

Snow eyes widened slightly ''Manny Diego run!'' she shouted looking at them as the bridge started to fall apart

_Manny eyes widened and he quickly throw Diego back the way they just came knowing he would never be fast enough with his hurt paw and he toke off running side step slightly as a bit of the ice bridge came apart falling down to the water below manny kept on running and jumped over the last piece of the bridge to the safely with Darak, Diego, Sid and snow just in time as the bridge completely fell apart manny turned to look back and the know large hole where the bridge once was _

Ahh that's just perfect'' Manny said annoyed

_Diego, snow, Darak and Sid all looked at each in silence _

_(Carma fads to black end of episode 2)_

_Next time on ice age _

''_that's just great now we have to go the long way around'' Manny said annoyed _

_Diego winched slightly turned to snow and the others _

_Cut to Darak and Snow _

''_I heard you last night some nightmare huh'' snow said looking at him ''want to talk about it'' she asked_

''_Even If did you wouldn't believe anything I told you anyway so what's the point'' Darak said _

_Cut to Diego and manny _

''_You know it's time's like this I wish I was back in my pack'' Diego joked _

_Manny laughed lightly_

_(Hey peep's another chapter written as always I ask for support to let me know if I'm doing a good or a bad job anyways see you guys later)_


End file.
